lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Claire Littleton
| laatste=N.v.t.| Flashback1= | Laatsteflash= | Naam=Claire Littleton| Leeftijd=22 (Geboren: 27 oktober 1982)| plaats=Sydney, New South Wales, Australië| Status=Levend| beroep=Voormalig bodypiercer Werkend in restaurant| RedenAus=Geboorteland| redenTrip=Om haar baby voor adoptie op te geven| familie=Christian Shephard - Vader Carole Littleton - Moeder Lindsey - Tante Jack Shephard - Half-broer Aaron Littleton - Zoon| acteur=Emilie de Ravin| }} Claire Littleton is een overlevende van de middensectie van Oceanic Flight 815. Ze is de halfzuster van Jack, maar alleen Jack weet dat. Ze is de moeder van Aaron, die kort na de crash geboren werd op het eiland. Op het eiland heeft ze een relatie met Charlie. Voor de crash *Werkte voor $5 per uur in een restaurant, Fish & Fry. *Had een auto-ongeval, waarbij haar moeder Carole Littleton in een coma raakte. *Was zwanger van haar vriend, Thomas, die haar overtuigde dat de baby krijgen "het beste ooit" kon zijn. *Besliste om de baby op te geven ter adoptie nadat Thomas haar verlaten had. *Haar vriendin Rachel bracht haar bij Richard Malkin, die beweerde een medium te zijn. * Malkin stond erop dat zij de baby zelf zou opvoeden, door te zeggen dat "gevaar deze baby omringt!" * Gaf haar baby bijna ter adoptie aan een koppel in Australië genaamd Arlene en Joseph Stewart. *Vroeg aan het koppel of ze het liedje "Catch a Falling Star" konden zingen, haar vader zong dit altijd voor haar. * Opeens regelde Malkin een adoptie in Los Angeles en gaf haar een ticket voor vlucht 815. * Dronk koffie met de piloot net voor vlucht 815 (te zien in een weggelaten flashback op dvd 7 van seizoen 1.) * Haar verjaardag is op 27 oktober. Op het eiland * Viel buiten de groep vanwege haar zwangerschap. * Denkt dat Malkin wist dat het vliegtuig zou crashen. * Bevriend met Charlie * Vertelt Charlie dat ze pindakaas mist sinds ze gestrand zijn op het eiland. Charlie gebruikte later ingebeelde pindakaas zodat Claire met hem mee zou verhuizen naar de grotten. * Later geeft hij haar echte pindaboter met hulp van Hurley. * Werd samen met Charlie ontvoerd door Ethan Rom en keerde terug naar het kamp na enkele dagen zonder zich te herinneren wat er was gebeurd. **Werd alleen meegenomen met Ethan naar een derde bunker, die het medisch station van het Dharma-initiatief bleek te zijn. Daar gaf Ethan haar een injectie voor haar baby, dit kan een vaccinatie zijn. **Hij gaf haar ook drugs zodat ze hem en de Anderen vertrouwde. **Een meisje, Alex, maakte haar wakker op een dag en waarschuwde haar over een plan van de mensen in de bunker om haar te doden en haar baby te nemen. **Omdat ze dit niet geloofde, werd ze verdoofd door de vrouw en de vrouw nam haar naar buiten, waar ze gevonden werd door Danielle. Zij bracht Claire terug naar het kamp. **Ze had schrik van Danielle en ze vertrouwde nog steeds Ethan, dus probeerde Claire dan ook de aandacht te trekken van de Anderen die haar aan het zoeken waren. Danielle trok haar dan mee met geweld, wat ervoor zorgde dat Claire haar krabde. **Ze herinnerde zich hier niets van tot haar geheugen terug kwam met de hulp van Libby, Kate, en Rousseau. * Helpt Locke om een wieg te maken voor Aaron * Kate hielp bij de bevalling van Aaron Littleton * Ze is blij dat de stem van Sawyer haar baby sust. * Ze herinnerde zich dat ze kon ontsnappen door Danielle te krabben. * Begon Charlie te wantrouwen eenmaal ze ontdekte dat hij drugs had op het eiland. * Werd gedoopt door Eko samen met haar zoon Aaron. * Met de hulp van Kate en Rousseau vond ze het Medisch Station. * Charlie gaf haar een vaccin, dat van de Bevoorrading kwam, voor haar en Aaron. * Nam Charlies hand vast op de begrafenis van Ana-Lucia en Libby. * Kuste Charlie de nacht dat hij terugkwam van de opgeblazen bunker. * Beschrijft dat bij de ontlading de lucht een violette kleur kreeg, maar bij de tv-kijkers leek het alsof de lucht wit was. * Raadt dat Kate een tweeling is. Onbeantwoorde vragen *Waarom verloor ze haar geheugen nadat ze werd meegenomen door Ethan? Was het een psychologische reactie op een traumatische ervaring, of kwam het door Rousseau of door de drugs die Ethan haar gegeven had? *Wat was de oorzaak van het auto-ongeval van Claire en haar moeder? Littleton Claire Littleton Claire Categorie:Moeders